Alchemy Cauldron
The Alchemy Cauldron was a device that was released on Tuesday, April the 9th, 2013 at 1:18. The Player had to go through 4 challenges in order to get it for free. It costs 1974 SP. Appearance The Alchemy Cauldron is shaded orangey and is black (orange due to the fire).It is placed on a wooden stand with fire crackling beneath. The symbol of the Mayan Crypt is engraved at the center, while a single band is engraved around it, giving it the appearance as if it was tied on. Above that are 2 small wooden balls, tied to the cauldron's sides that could be small coloured feathers and leaves. Next to those are 2, small Pygmy skulls. Mist is climbing down from the edges and there is a liquid inside (possibly water) with a black colour (white, red, orange, green, purple, pink, and blue colors also exist). It's length is about 1 and a half pygmies. It's width is 2 pygmies on their sides. Functions When summoned, depending on which island you are on, several ingredients will apear, ranging from an apple, a nail, a lung, a pink candle, and a cupcake. Other than that you can put in pygmies, avatars, and plants. On the bottom right-corner of the screen is a black book, with the same symbol engraved onto the cauldron. If clicked, it will open up, fill up the screen and show the current recipes you have made, as well as the other ingredient you can make (one per island). On the top of the book there are some tabs with pictures of islands on them. The sand island is a small island with a palm tree on the top left area of the island, surrounded by blue. The big island is exactly the same but with a larger island. The gold island is a blue tag, with a golden platform and a pile of SP, experience and bones. The mayan crypt is a grey tag with the crypt (seen from the map) on it. Potions On sand island, the potions are a very basic corked glass beaker with a liquid (potion) in it.They are aproximately the size of a pygmie's foot. A pygmy will eat any Potions as if it were eating food. Then the effect will take place. Sometimes when the pygmy hasn't finished the 'mm, delicous.' animation and sometimes when it does. The potions on big island are mainly food and similar to sand island potions. The jungle island potions will have theirs with a beech nut cork, wrapped around by some vines in a criss corss pattern,and a sharp, green substance (possibly leaves) on the bottom for cushioning. The gold island is the same concept, except with gold instead of organic materials.Mayan crypt is once again, same concept, diffirent materials. Most potions often are an alternative to the current sacrifices that can be on the island (i.e. spike potion on mayan crypt same ability as using the spike device). God The challenger is a god called "Baron Samedi". He looks like a pygmy with green eyes, wearing the male baron costume grinning. He is standing on a grey (possibly stone) platform lined with smaller skulls. Once his challenge is completed, you will get his idol, a small cauldron with flames beneath and light coming from the top. Trivia *Interestingly enough, this is one of the few sacrifices that come instantly. *Most potions that kill often need another ingredient created. *This is a cheap way of killing the pygmies by turning them into a giant bobble head with love hearts in their eyes and explode into pink confetti. Category:Pocket God (Facebook)